Osomatsu-san: Trapped with no Escape
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Osomatsu is a fallen angel, a demon technically. He was dragged out of heaven, for supposedly no reason. Not knowing why he was dragged out of heaven, for doing absolutely nothing wrong, he stays at the church he was banished to. There a stranger watches him from afar.


Chapter 1: The Fallen Angel and His Curse:

* * *

 _Author's Note: This was a request made by a good friend of mine on Ao3, and because of that they are a co-author in this, for not only coming up with the plot and the way the story should go._

 _So, big great thanks to Hou_Sou for giving me a starter and prompt for Osomatsu-san Religion AU._

 _ **Fallen Angel (Demon): Osomatsu: For reasons unknown to himself he was banished from heaven and dragged down to the human world.**_

 _ **Priest - Karamatsu: A deceivingly nice priest, with a dark side. Osomatsu's lover in a previous life. Dragged Osomatsu down to the human world, in order to be reunited with him. Planning something.**_

 _ **Angel - Jyushimatsu: A young angel sent on his first mission to rescue Osomatsu, but also needed for Karamatsu plot in a dark order. Fell in love with the Reaper and is currently being watched over by the God.**_

 _ **Spellcaster - Todomatsu: A spellcaster hanging around the reaper. In love with the God, and dating. On a mission with the reaper to find out why someone from heaven was dragged to earth by a supposedly good mortal.**_

 _ **Reaper - Ichimatsu: Sent by Satan to restore the order from an angel being unwillingly dragged from heaven and to take the soul of the human who distorted the balance of life for a selfish desire. Fell in love with the young Angel.**_

 _ **God - Choromatsu: A lake God watching over the Angel as he is doing his mission. Also, wants to find out why the misplacement of balance on the human world. In love, and dating, with the Spellcaster.**_

 _Okay, so this story is probably going to be one of the hardest to keep up with, so I advise reading the Author's Note's before and after each chapter. Please._

 **Chapter Summary: Osomatsu is a fallen angel, a demon technically. He was dragged out of heaven, for supposedly no reason. Not knowing why he was dragged out of heaven, for doing absolutely nothing wrong, he stays at the church he was banished to. There a stranger watches him from afar.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! All credit goes to original creators.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Osomatsu sat at the front of the church bowed in front of the altar as if it had an answer for him. The more he stared at the altar, the more tears filled his eyes until he couldn't stop them anymore. He began to wail in a grief-filled cries. He didn't notice the person standing at the entrance of the church as he continued to wail until his voice was hoarse and his body was shaking from all the energy used.

With a shaky sigh, and even shakier steps he guided himself to a pew and curled up on it and tried to fall asleep. He didn't know where he was, or why he was there.

One minute he was watching the little humans from a cloud with a grin and his normal rubbing under the nose tic, and next moment he was being forcefully dragged down. He woke up in the dark church alone. When he tried to fly back to heaven, like many angels do, he noticed his once pure white wings were turned into black leathery wings, his halo replaced by red and black stripe horns, and he had grown a tail.

Running to the nearest window, he noticed his once all white attire had been changed into a blue blazer with a white undershirt, a black tie and a pair of slacks. Looking at his hands, he noticed that he had red painted on his nails.

With a startled cry, he tried to run away as far as he could, but he only made it into the center of the forest before, it seemed that some sort of force was holding him back. The farther he went from his starting point the weaker he got.

Exhausted and distraught, the newly fallen angel, weakly took flight and made his way back to the church, once such a holy place to him, now a prison for however long he was stuck there.

And that's how he ended up in front of the alter wailing and crying. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here for the rest of his life.

' _But, I have to find out why I was pulled from heaven to this place.'_ He thought as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The shadowy figure at the doorway of the church that had been watching the poor creature stared on in shocked happiness as a slightly crazed smile pulled upon his lips.

"It worked…" The man whispered as he walked into the church. "It really worked…"

He stopped in front of the poor demon, he stared at the pale face and slightly messy bowl cut to the way the body curled in slightly on itself to try and preserve warmth in the frigid church.

"I have him back after all this time." He murmured as his hand pet the fallen angel's hair gently. "I have to complete the procedure to keep him here **forever** …"

He gently lifted the other and brought him to a room in the back of the church. The room was warmer than the actual church and it had multiple beds in it.

"He can stay here until I finish it." The man whispered. "But, first I have to get him to trust me, and finish getting the rest of the requirements."

With that, he placed the sleeping demon onto the bed and tucked him in with a smile, as he leaned down and kissed the smaller male on the lips. He pulled back when the other made a noise. Taking that as a cue, he quickly left the room.

' _You won't be able to leave my love, I finally got you.'_ With that thought the rooms door closed.

* * *

Osomatsu woke up in a warm bed, with a blanket tucked up to his chin as he laid on his side body curled in on itself. He sat up quickly realizing something was out of place.

' _When I went to sleep yesterday, I was in the altar room and it was absolutely freezing…'_ He thought. ' _How the heck did I end up in a warm bed? What did I miss yesterday?'_

"Ah, you're awake." He heard a voice call from the doorway. His head snapped over and his heart nearly stopped when he saw a human stranger standing at the doorway.

He fell out of the warm bed, trying to back away as far as possible. If watching the humans taught him anything, it was that most of them were selfish at heart and he grew up being able to read people's hearts through their eyes. But, something felt off about this human.

' _What's this foreboding feeling I'm getting?'_ He thought as he subconsciously hugged himself.

"I would like to know why you were sleeping in the church on the pew." The stranger stated as he drew closer. "Your parent's must be worried sick right now."

"I, ah, don't have parents…" He murmured the last part. And it was the truth.

Angels aren't born with parents, the newly borns are given to caretakers until the age of ten, then you are sent to the academy to begin your holy training.

"Well, how about you stay with me in my house?" The kind stranger smiled and Osomatsu felt some sense of dread but, pushed it off.

' _I don't have anywhere else to go…'_ He thought weighing his thoughts. ' _I guess it wouldn't hurt….'_

"A-Ah, okay. Thank you so much." He murmured giving a shaky smile to the other.

"No problem." The human shook his head. "In the bible God always says to help one another."

Hearing the familiar knowledge his shaky smiled turned into a small grin.

"Yeah, you're right." Osomatsu finally stood up from the warm bed to properly greet the other. "I'm Osomatsu. And you are?"

"Matsuno Karamatsu, the head priest at this church." He smiled once again at the angel turned devil before holding out his hand to the other. The slightly smaller male grabbed the offered hand with a smile.

' _Maybe this won't be all bad…'_ He thought looking around at all the parts of the church he hadn't seen as he was led away by the nice priest.

' _He trusts me. Great.'_ Karamatsu thought with a hidden sinister smile. ' _Now, I'll be able to finish everything faster than before. Now, to find the last piece of the puzzle.'_

* * *

Back up in heaven, Osomatsu's younger brother was talking to the God who was still watching over them even after he was supposed to leave them to live on their own.

"Choromatsu-niisan, I can't find him anywhere, and people say they haven't seen him since yesterday morning." The little angel whimpered as he buried his face into the God's chest.

"Okay, Jyushimatsu calm down first." Choromatsu whispered petting the others head gently, even though worry was gnawing away at his chest. "We'll start our own search later than okay?"

"Promise?" The small angel questioned looking up at the other, golden=brown eyes tear filled.

"I promise. We'll wait until a little past midnight."

"Okay." He said. "I'll go start packing."

The God nodded before looking off into the distance.

' _Osomatsu… I hope you're okay.'_ Was his only thought before going to pack.

* * *

Ichimatsu was happily taking a nap before, he was so rudely interrupted by an annoying spellcaster.

"Ichimatsu-niisan, Jyushimatsu-niisan is on the phone." Was the only reply he got but, it was all he needed to jump up and rush to see what his crush needed.

The phone being, a mirror that communicates between Heaven and Hell and even the Mortal World.

"Jyushimatsu?" He spoke once he was sure the other could see him.

The angels eyes were glazed as he looked at nothing before they snapped from their glazed look and focused on him.

"Ichi…" The younger mumbled from trembling lips.

"What's the matter Jyushi?" He asked suddenly serious. If someone dared to hurt his angel, he'd drag them straight to Hell, their time or not.

"Osomatsu-niisan is… is…. He's missing." The Angel sobbed shoving his face into his overly long sleeves. "C-Choromatsu-niisan said we're going to go looking for him tonight at midnight but, he wanted to know if you and Totty could help us?"

The shinigami could only stare at the other in shock. Of course he would help but, how does an Angel suddenly go missing from heaven unless someone dragged him down or he committed a sin.

He knew Osomatsu was a prankster but, he wouldn't ruin his life by sinning. So that only left the option of someone dragging him down to the human world. But, who and why?

"Of course we'll help. We'll meet you in front of the libido of Hell and Shinjuku Station." He affirmed as the other nodded his head.

"I have to go now." The angel still looked sad but, more emotionally stable. "I'm supposed to be packing."

"Of course." He nodded as the call was disconnected. "Todomatsu, get dressed and hurry the hell up."

Todomatsu looked up from his spellbook before, nodding and moving, opting to question Ichimatsu for the story on the way up.

' _I'll find out what's going on that required that idiot to go missing.'_ Ichimatsu thought as he glared at nothing in particular.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Finally Done! I've been working on this ever since July 20th. I'm finally done the first chapter of this story! Woohoo! I'll try to update as much as possible. I'll post new chapters after completing three chapters._

 _Well, that's all my adorable fans._

 _Bye-Bii!~_


End file.
